


Fame

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [5]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vampires, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui gli mancava da morire, in certi momenti.</p><p>Collocata dopo il capitolo ventotto di Long way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame

Kamui gli mancava da morire, in certi momenti. C’erano cose di cui non avrebbe mai potuto parlare, con lui, e anzi, la vita era sempre stata più facile, finché erano rimasti loro due. Poi era arrivato Seishiro-san e aveva stravolto tutto, anche il rapporto con suo fratello, ma soprattutto la sua vita; e non solo sul piano sentimentale. Subaru era un vampiro sin dalla nascita, quindi sapeva benissimo come funzionasse la parte predatrice del suo essere: sapeva che, quando aveva fame, non riusciva a farsi scrupoli dall’uccidere e sapeva benissimo che aveva dei gusti ben precisi, in ambito di alimentazione. Ma c’era una cosa che scopriva adesso, anche se, a livello teorico, l’aveva sempre saputa: non necessariamente solo il sangue degli umani esercitava su di lui un fascino irresistibile; aveva reso Seishiro un vampiro, eppure adesso, nelle giornate che trascorrevano insieme, loro due da soli, in quella casa dispersa nella campagna, la fame lo divorava come mai gli era capitato: se lo ricordava ancora il sapore del suo sangue, lo ricordava così orribilmente bene che i denti prendevano a bruciargli e un languore atroce gli avvelenava il corpo, come se non mangiasse da giorni.

Ma non poteva certo morderlo: era già così precaria, quella loro convivenza forzata fatta di silenzi, che se avesse fatto prevalere l’istinto, avrebbe definitivamente mandato in pezzi quel minimo di equilibrio che avevano creato.

Eppure, quando sollevava gli occhi su Seishiro, lo sguardo gli scivolava inevitabilmente sui lembi di pelle scoperti e la fame gli divorava le viscere; come se gli servisse la vista! L’odore del sangue di un vampiro era diverso da quello di un umano, ma, in quel particolare caso, non sembrava fare differenze.

Ogni mattina si svegliava disperato, riconoscendo immediatamente quel profumo tra gli aromi della colazione, e si domandava quanto avrebbe ancora resistito a quel tormento.

 


End file.
